1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a foldable table structure mounted externally on a R.V. which is capable of being quickly and easily unfolded and set up in a stable condition thereby forming a table for various uses and purposes and which is also capable of being quickly and easily folded and stowed externally of the wall of a R.V. The table includes a two-part foldable tabletop having one end hinged to the R.V. and the other end supported by a pivotal, braced and adjustable leg structure. The table is mounted either by add-on bracket structures or by a recessed tray structure which securely retains the table in stowed position but yet enables the table to be quickly and easily moved between its operative position and its stowed position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Foldable and collapsible tables are well known for many purposes and the prior art known to applicant accompanies a separate information disclosure statement. The prior art known to applicant does not include a structure equivalent to the present invention.